<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revival by GoldenBuddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166477">Revival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle'>GoldenBuddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Masky AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, No beta we die like mne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the middle of the day when it happened. The twins just had dinner with everyone and had retired to their room.</p><p>And… for the most part, it wasn’t noticeable. They were curled up together and fast asleep, but when a line of light from the window landed on the hooded man’s face? That’s when it became noticeable.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because instead of Hoodie waking up, it was Brian who woke up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoody &amp; Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Masky AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of the day when it happened. The twins just had dinner with everyone and had retired to their room.</p><p>And… for the most part, it wasn’t noticeable. They were curled up together and fast asleep, but when a line of light from the window landed on the hooded man’s face? That’s when it became noticeable.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because instead of Hoodie waking up, it was <em>Brian who woke up.</em></p><p>The man was frozen in the bed, he felt the familiar feeling of the mask and hood around his head, but that wasn’t the big deal.</p><p>What was the big deal was that there was the masked fucking man directly beside him fast asleep.</p><p>Oh, and the fact the last thing he remembered was coming back from a haze and immediately falling to his death.</p><p>He’s having a <em>wonderful</em> day, he promises.</p><p>Brian gritted his teeth as his brain swirled, he needed to get out of this bed without waking the Masked Man up, find out where the hell he is, and get the fuck out of here.</p><p>First up, get out of the bed.</p><p>The hooded man took a deep breath and forced his body to relax as he slowly sat up. No response from the other man.</p><p>With that part down, Brian slowly slid off the bed and landed on his knees with a quiet muffled thump, he immediately winced at the noise. But… again, no response.</p><p>Another moment had passed and the Masked man still hadn’t woken up, so Brian took that as a win. Still being quiet he pulled down his hood and pulled off the mask that made him match with the slightly upturned grin of the Masked Man.</p><p>He frowned slightly at the mask, with all the commotion and wildness that happened with Alex, he never did have a chance to wonder why they matched. …And he doesn’t have the chance right now. He needs to find an exit.</p><p>Brian quickly shoved the mask into the hoodie’s pocket as he glanced around the room, two exits. A door and a window.</p><p>And by the look of the tree branches banging against said window, it looked like it was way too high up to be used as an exit. Even if it wasn’t so high, Brian doubts that he would’ve used it. After all, the last time he used a window as a quick exit he nearly fell to his death.</p><p>The once hooded man winced at the reminder, he doesn’t have time to dwell on that. He needs to get out.</p><p>Slowly standing up, Brian kept his eyes on the floor as he started to cautiously walk towards the door. By doing that he managed to avoid kicking a few half-full pill bottles.</p><p>And then.. he was at the door. Brian let out a subtle sigh of relief as he slowly opened the door a crack and snuck through the crack. He just barely was able to get through the doorway without touching either the frame or the door itself and for some reason, he was really relieved by that fact.</p><p>But again, he doesn’t have time to dwell on any of that. He just has to close the door behind him and get out.</p><p>Still moving slow and cautiously, Brian slowly closed the door. The click of the door settling immediately had bells ringing in the back of his head, so he didn’t even think. He just reacted.</p><p>He turned and immediately ran towards the stairs, down the stairs, towards the door, and after opening the door, through the door and into the forest.</p><p>Brian was out of the mansion, and now he’d run until he was out of the forest.</p><p>—</p><p>Back in the room, Masky was suddenly jerked into alertness, and he immediately knew something was off.</p><p>Hoodie wasn’t anywhere in the room, and the feeling of wrongness settled deep into his bones as he jumped off the bed.</p><p>——</p><p>Masky shook in the corner of the room, Hoodie vanished so he was alone, <em>alone alone alone</em>.</p><p>The rest of the household watched with worry as the Proxy just sat in the corner shaking, with what happened a few days ago it seemed like everything was coming to light about the mysterious pair.</p><p>But, none of them wanted it to come at the expense of splitting them up and terrifying them.</p><p>A moment passed before everyone felt that familiar pressure in the back of their heads and the tall faceless man appeared in the center of the room.</p><p><em>“What happened?”</em> He quickly asked.</p><p>Eyeless Jack sat up, “Hoodie’s missing, and we can’t get anything out of Masky to find out if he knows anything.”</p><p>Everyone felt an unsettling weight fill the room, one of their own was missing before it could’ve just been explained as a quick food run. But with no response from Slender and Masky’s reaction…</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>The Slender man just stood there, but his tendrils appeared and started to lash out at the air, completely contradicting the air of calmness he usually protruded.</p><p><em>“…We’re starting a search party. Toby, go to the cabin and have Chaser and Jr start to patrol the outer rim of the forest. When you tell them, go out and look for any signs of anyone leaving recently. We can’t afford Hoodie leaving.”</em> The Slender man snapped, With his Mission given the still active Proxy bolted out of the room to do his mission.</p><p>Everyone else stilled as they sat up straighter.</p><p><em>“Jeff, you are taking the left half of the forest, do <b>not</b> get distracted and to be sure to look under every stone.”</em> The Eldrich being snapped as he seemingly glared at everyone.</p><p>
  <em>“Eyeless, you are taking the right half of the forest. The same reminders apply. Jane you will stay at the mansion to protect Sally and Masky, and BEN, you will check the cameras I know you have planted everywhere to find out where Hoodie might’ve gone.”</em>
</p><p>And with that, Everyone stood up and fled the room to do their assigned missions, no one even dared to back talk.</p><p><em>“And me? I get to make sure Masky isn’t collapsing under the weight of being abandoned.”</em> The Eldrich being thought to himself.</p><p>If the Slender Man could grimace, he would, after all, he knew something strange had happened to his proxy. <em>As he couldn’t feel anything about them.</em></p><p>
  <em>——</em>
</p><p>Brian gagged as he ran through the trees with each step the burning on his back was steadily growing, and with each step, the trees moved.</p><p>They moved like they were anticipating his steps, and it wigged him the fuck out.</p><p>Not to mention that the burning running up and down his back was causing his stomach to churn and- The gagging was too much. The <em>burning</em> was too much.</p><p>Brian finally stumbled midstep and fell onto his knees. The trees above him creaked like it was trying to protect him, but it couldn’t. Not from his own body.</p><p>The Host of the Hooded man threw up all over the roots in front of him, the vomit was an inky blackness and it made him panic.</p><p>A breeze blew over the man as he gagged and coughed up the rest of the black ink. He didn’t know how long he was there for, all he knew is that the burning coming from his back was getting worse.</p><p>He didn’t even think he could stand up with how bad it was getting. The burning pain dug deep into his skin, past his muscles, and deep into his bones. And the pain felt like it was moving. Moving up towards his heart.</p><p>Something in the back of Brian’s head told him if it reached his heart, he would die.</p><p>But all Brian could do is throw up that horrible ink.</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/190846956546/Y5hbh5Sb">-</a>—-</p><p>When the investigator came to, he immediately felt like he was being suffocated. Something dark was wrapped around his face and it was being pressed down onto his face.</p><p>The investigator didn’t even blink, his hands just flew up to his head as he tried to slow his breathing.</p><p>His gloved hands touched something smooth and almost ceramic, but again he didn’t hesitate. He just hooked his hands under the thing and <em>pulled.</em></p><p>With a click coming from somewhere behind him the ceramic thing was jerked off and fell to the floor with a clatter.</p><p>Now with the suffocating thing off of him, he slunk down into the filthy floor as he panted to get oxygen back into his system.</p><p>Shaking and feeling like he was frozen his hands scrambled to his sides, looking for his phone, he needed to see his face. His head felt empty and his mouth felt like it was sealed. Like someone had glued it shut.</p><p>The man kept shaking as his hands flittered around his pockets, the shaking got worse when he realized he had no pockets. IE he had no phone.</p><p>The investigator sat there as his hands went to his arms. He was terrified, he was cold, and he couldn’t remember <em>anything</em>.</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t remember anything.</em>
</p><p>His breathing hitched as his gloved hand flew to his mouth. He knew this wasn’t right. He knew he shouldn’t be wearing gloves, but what else would he be wearing?</p><p>The man just trembled as his other hand dropped to his side as he hugged himself with it.</p><p>This isn’t right. He <em>shouldn’t</em> be here. He was.. somewhere else.</p><p>Somewhere foggy. And-</p><p>The man gasped as a jolt of pain flickered through his head.</p><p>…He needs to get out of here. He needs to <em>leave</em>.</p><p>The investigator hadn’t stopped shaking as he pulled himself up, he needs to get out and he needs to find his phone.</p><p>With a slight limp, the man stumbled towards the door and out of the door, leaving the skull esque mask behind as he slammed the door shut behind him.</p><p>———</p><p>Brian was still frozen on the ground when he started to hear footsteps slosh through the leaf and pine needle covered ground.</p><p>The trees creaked above him as he tried to force his hands to move, to <em>force</em> his feet to move, <em>to force any part of his body to move</em>. But he couldn’t.</p><p>He was just stuck next to the rapidly evaporating black ink with a burning back.</p><p>If Brian could cry, he would. But he was just stuck in that limp position. Just with his thoughts and pain. The burning pain that was slowly getting worse and worse. <em>God, it hurt.</em></p><p>The shuffling footsteps were getting closer and closer with each second that passed, it was getting closer and closer until it sounded like it was coming directly behind him.</p><p>But Brian couldn’t move to check. Not with how the edges of his vision were slowly darkening.</p><p>A crunching noise filled the area before a hand was on the fallen man’s side, a moment passed before he was weakly pulled onto his back.</p><p>His <em>burning</em> back.</p><p>Brian’s vision went white as he let out a horrible shriek of pain, a scream akin to something primal. His voice seemed to crackle with some sort of static before it faded and the white slowly faded to darkness, but for a split moment, he saw the face of the man who turned him over.</p><p>A single thought somehow managed to flicker through his head.</p><p>
  <em>“…Jay…?”</em>
</p><p>—</p><p>The investigator blinked at the limp man in front of him.</p><p>He.. he honestly didn’t expect that kind of reaction from just turning him around. And that expression the man gave him.</p><p>For a split moment, it looked like he <em>knew</em> him before he was gone. How does he know him?</p><p>If the investigator could frown, he would. But his mouth was still refusing to listen to him. Something he should probably be worried about, but he was more worried about the scream the man let out.</p><p>It was loud, oh so loud. The investigator believed anyone in the forest could’ve heard that.</p><p>…Anyone in the <em>forest</em>. <em>The Forest</em>.</p><p>His blood went cold as the area around him fell silent. The only companion to the silence was the creaking of the trees.</p><p>No good, not good!</p><p>His brain started to swirl as he quickly hopped back onto his feet, he needs to get out of the woods. <em>Away</em> from the trees.</p><p>The investigator took a step back before pausing.</p><p>…If the forest isn’t safe, neither is the limp man in front of him.</p><p>And with that scream, if he left the man here he’ll be found immediately. But, not if he wasn’t here.</p><p>The investigator quickly moved in response to that thought, he dropped to the man’s side and scooped him up into his arms, he ignored the wet feeling on the man’s back, and he didn’t even think to question on how he was able to even pick up the passed man.</p><p>He was just running back towards the way he came.</p><p>He didn’t know how big the forest was, so the safest bet was the house he woke up in. And hopefully, there was some first aid supplies in the house.</p><p>The investigator quickly made his way to the house, and once there, he kicked in the door before slamming it closed with his foot. Once it was closed he quickly bolted to the back of the room, where the wall was sturdy enough and more importantly <em>short</em> enough for protecting the man from the forest.</p><p>When he ran through the forest he felt some sort of liquid start to soak into his gloves, from the man’s back. Which the investigator thought was the cause of the scream.</p><p>If he could grit his teeth, he could. But his mouth was still ignoring him and it was starting to bother him, not that it wasn’t bothering before, but still.</p><p>Moving somewhat slow, the investigator placed the man down in the safe corner all the while making sure he was being placed on his stomach.</p><p>Once that was done, the investigator pulled back and squinted his eyes in worry, the man’s back was entirely soaked. It completely went through the yellow hoodie the man was wearing, which, <em>isn’t good</em>.</p><p>He needed to get the man out of that hoodie.</p><p>And that means he needs scissors.</p><p>The investigator huffed through his nose as he unsteadily hopped onto his legs, the adrenaline from having to run around the forest was wearing off and causing the pain in his legs to return, so again he’s suffering from a limp. And it sucked.</p><p>He moved towards the kitchen area of the building as fast as he could, praying the whole way that whoever lived he before left a few things behind.</p><p>And as he was rifling through the drawers it was looking like they took everything, which was definitely a pain.</p><p>The investigator narrowed his eyes as he slammed the drawer shut and moved onto the next. And then the next. And then the next.</p><p>Four tries and nothing. Just some rusted silverware that couldn’t cut through a wet cracker.</p><p>With a huff through his nose, the investigator slammed open the fifth, and final drawer. And…</p><p>He was given fruit. It was old, that much was obvious. But the scissors should be sharp enough the cut through the hoodie if he was patient.</p><p>The scissors in hand he quickly limped out of the kitchen and towards the corner, he didn’t have any bandages but the problem was getting to see how bad the wound was first.</p><p>The investigator simply dropped to the floor beside the man and started to go at it with the scissors. It took lots of pulling, ripping, and at some point basically just stabbing the hoodie, but soon enough it had a jagged cut through the middle of it. And the investigator was already pulling it off, and the bulletproof vest underneath it.</p><p>And what he saw nearly made him drop the scissors.</p><p>A rapidly healing wound wrapped around his limbs, his neck, and his chest. All connecting to a crossed-out circle on the back of his neck. It slowly leaked glowing red liquid that could’ve been mistaken as blood.</p><p>The investigator gaped at the horrible horrible symbol.</p><p>It kept healing incredibly fast but ripping open equally as fast. In total, it looked completely inhuman and <em>very</em> deadly.</p><p>But the man was still breathing.</p><p>
  <em>How the hell is he still breathing?</em>
</p><p>The investigator’s hands shook as he dropped the scrap of hoodie in his hand. The had that horrible symbol basically <em>branded</em> into his back. <b><em>Branded</em></b>.</p><p>Like he was cattle. Like he was a <em>pet</em>.</p><p>The investigator started to hyperventilate as he stared at the brand. As he stared at the nearly dead man-</p><p>And then, it was like a flip switched in his brain. Suddenly he wasn’t terrified and angry for the man. He was just… calm. Calm and collected.</p><p>His hands fell to his side as he stared at the bleeding brand. As the glowing blood leaked onto the floor it was slowly turning back into normal blood.</p><p>Blood. He needs to clean it up and disinfect the brand. He needs to bandage it.</p><p>Slowly and surely a plan started to form in the calm investigator’s head. He needed to find some bandages and get the man in front of him stable. Stable enough to be able to survive, and hopefully stable enough to get him out of the horrible horrible forest.</p><p>He took a deep breath and stood up, he needed to find some bandages. And as he was walking over to check the kitchen again, on a whim he bent down and scooped up his skull esque mask. He’d only need to wear it as a disinfectant mask. That’s all.</p><p>———</p><p>Across the forest, in the spot where the hooded man was found, a blue masked man was standing above a very small pile of quickly evaporating ink.</p><p>The man’s empty eye sockets stared at the trail someone made through the leaves.</p><p>“…I need to tell Slender.”</p><p>———</p><p>After scouring the entire cabin, the investigator had to accept it.</p><p>There wasn’t any bandages or disinfectant.</p><p>Nothing. All he had to help the man was his own clothing, and after running through the woods and sitting on the filthy floor, his clothing was far from sanitized.</p><p>The investigator huffed through his nose as he slung his mask over his shoulders and ran his hands through his hair. There wasn’t anything he could do to help.</p><p>He could use the clothing and hope that the man was strong enough to survive the possible infection, or he could just keep him comfortable until he died from his wounds.</p><p>…Clothing it is then. He can’t have anyone dying. Not on his watch.</p><p>The investigator quickly shook his head as he walked back into the room, only to pause at what he saw.</p><p>Instead of still bleeding out, the wound, the <em>brand</em>, looked like it was completely healed The only thing that betrayed that look was all the quickly congealing blood surrounding the man.</p><p>The investigator just blinked as his hands dropped to his sides again.</p><p>The wound was.. obviously not human-made. That much was clear. But it was still shocking that it was able to heal that quickly. Able to look like it was <em>years</em> old rather than <em>minutes</em>.</p><p>And.. he had no idea what to do now.</p><p>For a moment, the investigator’s mouth listened and he was able to grit his teeth before he lost control again, and that caused him to squeeze his eyes shut in frustration.</p><p>He can’t do this. He can’t remember anything. The forest is dangerous and he willingly went out to explore it. And now he has a man knocked out in the cabin, not even a <em>house</em>, with something inhuman branded into his back.</p><p>The investigator can’t do this. He <em>can’t</em>. <em>He can’t he can’t <b>he can’t-!</b></em></p><p>—</p><p>Slowly, Brian started to come to. His body shivered with the shock of cold as his eyes fluttered open.</p><p>And as soon as he did he was groaning. His back <em>ached</em>. It felt like dull pangs of pain, the coolness of the air didn’t help at all and made the pain worse, and-</p><p>Wait, coolness?</p><p>The host of the proxy’s eyes flew open as he forced himself to sit up, he wasn’t wearing his hoodie and there was a pile of sticky red around him. No, not just around him, <em>all over him</em>.</p><p>Brian quietly swallowed as he shakily reached up to his back, the source of his <em>pain</em>, the source of the <em>blood</em>.</p><p>His fingers quickly brushed against the base of his neck, at the feeling of wetness he quickly pulled his hand back to gape at the sticky redness in his hand. It.. it was definitely blood. And had been there a while as it was starting to congeal.</p><p>The man felt a shiver run up his spine as he stared at the blood on his finger. It was his blood, it came from him, but.. it didn’t feel like he had an open wound. It.. it felt like there was a dip in his skin. Like a stretch mark, or a <em>scar</em>.</p><p>At that thought, Brian’s hand flew to his back as his eyes widened. <em>A scar</em>.</p><p>His fingers finally reached the scar and it, it was circular. His hand followed the arch until it reached a straight line, and at that, the host collapsed back onto the dirty floor.</p><p>He couldn’t see the symbol, but he knew what it was. It was the Mark. The mark <em>Alex</em> gave to the Operator. And now it was branded onto his back.</p><p>His eyes squeezed shut to stop the tears that were starting to fill his eyes. He was fucking branded. And he knew it had to do with that fucking faceless man. The fucking <em>Operator</em>.</p><p>Brian’s hands slowly shifted into fists as he brought them to his bare chest- <em>His bare chest</em>.</p><p>Brian’s now red-rimmed eyes flew open as he finally got a glance around the room, he wasn’t here before. He wasn’t anywhere near here. He was in the middle of the forest and someone brought him here. Someone brought him here and they tore off his hoodie to.. do what?</p><p>Save him?</p><p>But why? The forest was dangerous. Why would anyone in the forest save him-?</p><p>And then he heard it. Muffled sobbing coming from a corner. But, it wasn’t really sobbing. More like whimpering, whimpering hiccups. Like, someone, had their mouth sealed shut and they couldn’t do anything but a whimper.</p><p>Brian’s lips thinned as he stared towards the wall and the person behind it.</p><p>He didn’t care if they saved him, they’re an unknown. They could’ve just grabbed him to kill him later. Just to use him for something, then kill him.</p><p>Brian quickly glanced around him for a weapon, he needs to get whoever dragged him into this room before they get him. And- there!</p><p>With a quick and quiet move, Brian’s hand lashed out and grabbed the dull, blood-soaked scissors from the floor.</p><p>As the host shakily stood up with the scissors in hand, he grimaced. He was covered in the sticky blood. He lost a lot of it, but he was somehow still able to stand. And that was a quiet cause of worry.</p><p>Brian slowly traversed the room, narrowly avoiding from making any noises or tripping as he made his way to the sobbing. To the person who saved him, to the unknown possible enemy.</p><p>Once at the corner, Brian took a deep breath and jumped around it only to freeze. There.. there was a hooded man. And he was shaking. He was <em>terrified</em>.</p><p>The host blinked as he watched the hooded man suddenly lurched back as he glanced at Brian. And Brian quietly gasped at what he saw.</p><p>He knew that mask. It was the mask, the <em>symbol</em> that <em>ToTheArk</em> used to talk to.. to..</p><p>The host’s mouth dropped open as he whispered,</p><p>
  <em>“…Jay?”</em>
</p><p>The man, <em>Jay</em>, just quickly scrambled back in a panic until his back hit the wall behind him, and Brian just sunk to the floor in shock of seeing one of his old friends alive again.</p><p>Brian blinked, he isn’t a doctor but he’s fifty percent sure he’s gone into shock. He barely remembered the chase, but he definitely remembers what started the chase.</p><p>He came to from a haze to see Tim almost in tears with Jay.. Jay dead on the ground with hundreds of papers around him.</p><p>The host let out a wet gasp as he dropped the sticky scissors with a clatter. Jay was <em>alive</em>. <em>Alive</em> and able to <em>move</em>.</p><p>His vision started to blur and flood as he watched Jay cower against the wall.</p><p>…Cower. Oh god, he’s <em>terrified</em>.</p><p>Brian’s red soaked hands rose to his mouth as he slowly leaned back. “…J-Jay, I’m… I’m not going to hurt you.” He quietly attempted to reassure as he fully scooted back.</p><p>The host was covered in blood, no wonder Jay was terrified. He probably doesn’t even remember him. Not in the same way Brian remembers him.</p><p>“..Do, Do you remember me?” Brian again, quietly asked as his hands dropped to his sides and the dirty floor around him.</p><p>Jay just sat there shaking before he slowly shook his head no.</p><p>Brian took in a wet breath as he slowly nodded. “I-Okay. I-I’m Brian. One of, of your old friends. Does that sound familiar?” With each word, his voice steadied until it just barely matched with his body language.</p><p>Jay just slowly shook his head no again.</p><p>Brian’s lips thinned before he closed his quickly drying eyes to hide his worry and anger. “..O-Okay. Le-lets redo this. I, I’m Brian. I a-<em>was</em>, one of your friends. What’s your name?”</p><p>Jay stared at him for a moment before he slowly shrugged, but at least he wasn’t shaking in terror anymore.</p><p>“Okay… Okay… Is, is there a name you want to go by?” Brian slowly asked as his hands shifted to squeeze the sides of his pant legs.</p><p>Ja-The masked man just again shrugged. He wasn’t Jay. Obviously not. He’s.. he’s probably like the Masked man. Taken by the Operator as Jay and forced to be someone else.</p><p>“..Can I call you Jay?” But, Tim returned. So maybe Jay can come back as well.</p><p>After a few moments had passed, Jay finally nodded, and Brian let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.</p><p>“Okay. Okay. We.. we need to get out of here.” Brian mumbled. “If, if we’re still in the forest we’re still in danger.” He continued as he slowly stood up.</p><p>Jay just slowly followed his movements with a seemingly unsteady body language. He was still wearing the mask.</p><p>Brian quietly rocked on his feet as he thought. “One of the ways would be to just walk around the forest, but, that would run the risk of running into someone else.” As he muttered his still blood-soaked hands drifted to his mouth, this time, the skin connected and Brian immediately recoiled at the slimy touch of the half congealed blood.</p><p>“…Okay, first things first I need to get cleaned up.” In the corner of his eyes, Brian saw Jay immediately start to rapidly nod.</p><p>—</p><p>There weren’t any clothes or running water in the cabin.</p><p>Granted, by the state of it neither of them should have been surprised, but still. There wasn’t anything in it to be used to clean up all the blood that soaked Brian.</p><p>It was annoying.</p><p>“…I have a, <em>idea</em>.” Brian eventually stated as he grimaced both at the feeling of the now mostly dried blood and the idea.</p><p>Jay, from across the room turned to stare at the host from behind his mask.</p><p>“…This cabin is old, very old. But.. there’s a house that <em>isn’t</em>. And it has inhabitants that probably own towels and have running water.” He slowly explained, “Its probably a stupid idea, but if we leave the forest in the state we are in, we’d definitely get arrested.” Jay just deflated as Brian talked. That is a stupid plan. But it’s the only one they had.</p><p>“But,-“ Jay somehow deflated more at Brian’s voice, “-I don’t know where it is from here. I, I might be able to find it from where I collapsed in the first place. Do you remember where it was?”</p><p>He.. didn’t. But if there hasn’t been any wind, Jay could probably follow the trail he made in the leaves to the place he found him. So, the masked man nodded, causing Brian’s expression to light up with a small smile. “Great! Let’s get the hell out this forest!” The Host beamed as he swung towards the door.</p><p>As he and Jay walked towards the door, the dull ache that had settled into the scar that trailed around Brian’s upper body finally faded to nothingness. So the two men were able to walk through the door with no problems.</p><p>Except for the fact that they walked directly into the view of three masked men and a woman.</p><p>The group of masked people just stared at the bloody form of Brian and the cowering Jay behind him, and Brian just glared right back at them.</p><p>A moment passed of them just staring before the first Masked Man stepped forward, and spoke in a slightly rough voice. “…Hoodie.”</p><p>Brian’s eyes just narrowed even more, “Who?”</p><p>The Masked Man visibly recoiled at the cold and unfamiliar tone. “…You? You’re Hoodie.”</p><p>The other two gave each other a quick look the moment Brian had spoken, and he didn’t miss it either.</p><p>“I’m not Hoodie. Whoever they are, I’m not them.” As Brian spoke he tried to subtly move his arms to keep the tremoring Jay behind him and from bolting.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> Hoodie.” The Masked Man insisted as he took a step closer to him. “And you need to come back.”</p><p>“Excuse me? <em>I</em> need to come back?” Brian incredulously exclaimed, “Nono, If anything, <em>you</em> need to leave.”</p><p>The Masked man bristled before slumping as he took another step closer to the two. “…Please?” Behind him, the two masked people gave each other another look, but their masks hid their expressions.</p><p>“…Really?” Brian asked slowly, “You’re saying please?”</p><p>The Masked Man rapidly nodded. “<em>Please</em> come back.”</p><p>Brian just stared at him for a moment before his lips quirked upwards and some giggles leaked out. “Y-You’re saying please? Like that’ll get me back there?”</p><p>As he tried to stifle his laughter Jay nervously took a step backward into the cabin and the two other masked people took a step closer.</p><p>After a moment had passed, Brian finally managed to stifle his laughter. “Okay, okay. Here’s a better idea. Why don’t you and you’re masked ‘<em>friends</em>’ leave us alone, and I won’t kick you in the leg. <em>Again</em>.”</p><p>“…No. You’re coming back. You are outnumbered and you have to come back. The forest isn’t safe.” The Masked Man insisted as he folded his arms.</p><p>“No shit the forest isn’t safe, you are in it.” The Host snapped as he glared.</p><p>The Masked Man bristled again as his arms dropped to his side, then to his pockets. “No, it’s not unsafe because of us, it’s unsafe because your Mark isn’t active.” He explained as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. He was fidgeting, and everyone could tell.</p><p>Brian folded his arms as the glare returned. “You mean the scar that trails across my body? The one that caused me to blackout and <em>vomit</em> from the pain <em>it</em> caused?” The Host asked as the glare worsened. “I think I’ll pass.”</p><p>“No, it only hurt because you <em>resisted</em>.” The Masked Man insisted as he fiddled with his sleeve before pulling it up to reveal the tail end of a glowing scar. “The Mark is a warning. It protects the wearer and connects it to.. the..” The Masked Man’s voice trailed off as he finally saw how dangerous Brian’s glare had gotten.</p><p>“The Operator, you were going to say the Operator weren’t you?” He snapped. With each repeat of the name, Jay started to shake and nervously glance at the forest around them.</p><p>The Masked Man just dropped his sleeve and hands as he nodded. “Yes. You are, for better or for worse, his Proxy.”</p><p>Brian just laughed as his still mostly bloody hands drifted his chin and mouth. “You know, this pitch on getting me back isn’t that good. Because I still want nothing to do with you and that <em>monster</em>.”</p><p>“You are coming. You have to. If you don’t you’ll die.” The Masked Man insisted. “And you can’t die.”</p><p>“Die from what though? You? The <em>Operator</em>? From what you told me, I’m apparently worthy enough to become his <em>Pet</em>. And something tells me he isn’t one to kill his pets.” The host once again spat out.</p><p>The Masked man deflated slightly before something seemingly clicked in the back of his mind, Brian’s been protecting the Skull masked man behind him. “…Not you, you have the Mark.” The Proxy slowly started before he pulled himself up into a more straightened posture.</p><p>“But you’re friend isn’t Marked. He’s fair game to the Operator.” Behind the Masked Man, his two friends immediately snapped towards him. Almost as if they were surprised.</p><p>Brian immediately snarled. “What?”</p><p>“Come back with us, and we’ll keep your friend from harm.” As the Masked Man spoke he tilted his head as he kept an eye on both of the men in front of him.</p><p>“Fucking- Fine. We’ll come with you. But I’m keeping the right to leave at any time.” The still shirtless and bloody host snapped.</p><p>The Masked Man nodded before he stretched out his hand in offering. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Brian just gave him a withering glare, “I’m not a kid and I don’t have to hold your hands. Don’t patronize me.” The Masked Man immediately dropped his hand before he took a step back.</p><p>And Brian just reached behind him and grabbed Jay’s hand. Everyone noticed when the Masked man deflated slightly.</p><p>For the first time, Brian addressed the entire trio. “Lead the way.”</p><p>Though none of them truly trusted each other, they slowly started towards the mansion. And, at some point, the masked woman and blue masked man dropped into the rear.</p><p>“That cannot be Hoodie.” The one woman in the group muttered as she walked. “For God’s sake, Hoodie’s mute and that guy just <em>talked</em>.”</p><p>Eyeless bristled slightly as his mask moved to stare at the three men in front of him. “I know, but it’s him. Under all that electric copper, I’d recognize that smell anywhere.”</p><p>The woman gently shook her head, “Your senses are weird. Are they saying anything about <em>Hoodie’s</em> friend?”</p><p>“Whoever they are, they have a weird static around them. Particularly their mouth.” As EJ spoke, a rattling noise filled the air as Masky pulled out a pill bottle.</p><p>“That explained nothing.” The woman muttered while she flashed the two newcomers with a glare.</p><p>She was quickly slapped on the back of her head. “Stop staring. Even if Hoodie isn’t himself he probably still has his muscle memory, and Slender made sure they’re trained for anything. <em>Including</em> knowing when someone’s watching them.” The eyeless cannibal hissed, and right on time as well as Brian had started to glance around the group.</p><p>The woman quietly muttered something before she glanced back at the man beside her, “How the hell did you know that?”</p><p>“I listen.” The man easily answered. “Now shush, we’re here.”</p><p>The two masked people fell silent as they, Masky, and the newcomers walked up the front steps to the Mansion. It didn’t take to long to get the grand doors open and for everyone to slide in.</p><p>The still bloody host glanced around the front room as the eyeless man and masked woman slipped away, leaving Brian, Jay, and Masky alone together.</p><p>“So this is the place you’ve been staying at, huh?” Brian suddenly broke the silence as he stared at a picture, Masky and someone wearing Brian’s mask were leaning against each other in it.</p><p>“…You’ve been staying here too.” Masky quietly replied as he walked up to Brian’s side. Jay quickly tried to slink away from the Masked Man, but Brian didn’t release his grip on his hand.</p><p>“No, I haven’t. I just woke up here.” The Host snapped back. He reached up to scratch at the scar on his arm before he winced at the feeling of dried blood. “…I need to get cleaned up, where’s your shower?”</p><p>“Up the stairs, I’ll bring you to it before I get you a change of clothes.” The Masked man answered as all three turned to the stairs.</p><p>After slowly coaxing the still terrified Jay up the stairs, they slowly walked down the hallway and past tons of doors, all of them seemingly occupied.</p><p>With furrowed brows, the host glanced at the Masked Man beside him, “…How many people live here?”</p><p>The proxy didn’t even turn to look at Brian. “Not many. Most come and go, but never more than ten people are here at the same time.” He answered before stopping in front of a random door.</p><p>“Wait here.” And with that, the Masked Man slipped into the room. Leaving Jay and Brian alone with each other.</p><p>Jay immediately started to tug on Brian’s arms. He didn’t like it here, he didn’t. The forest was safer than this <em>horrible</em> place. It didn’t help that he was constantly feeling like he was being watched.</p><p>The host glanced at his amnesiac friend, “…Jay, don’t worry. We’re going to leave as soon as we get the chance. I just need to get cleaned up first.” But his words did little to calm the nervous and trembling Jay. He <em>really</em> didn’t like it here.</p><p>Brian let out a breath of air as he turned to face his friend. “Jay, it’s fine. I’m right here and as long as we have each other it’ll be fine.” Jay still looked nervous, well, as much as a masked man could look nervous. But before Brian could do anything more, the door opened behind him and the Masked Man was entering through it.</p><p>“Here.” The proxy stated as he shoved a bundle into Brian’s hands. The Host just frowned as he was forced to look at the Masked Man instead of his terrified friend.</p><p>“Clothes, towel, and soap.” His voice was quiet and stilted as his posture was straight.</p><p>Brian’s eyes narrowed as he quickly thumbed through the stuff in his hands. Everything the Masked Man said was in the bundle was in it. Except for…</p><p>“Why did you give me a razor?” The host’s tone was flat, but the Masked man didn’t respond. He just turned his head towards the shaking Jay before turning back to the hallway.</p><p>“The bathroom is this way.” He flatly informed the two as he started to walk. Brian was unable to grab Jay’s hand due to the bundle but that didn’t stop Jay from gripping his blood arm with his gloved hands.</p><p>The Masked Man slowly lead the two to a seemingly random door, all he did was open it before stepping to the side. Brian just flashed him a begrudging glare. “..Thank you. You can leave now.”</p><p>The expressionless Proxy stiltedly glanced at the two before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway. Both Jay and Brian kept a close eye on him until he turned the corner.</p><p>The moment that he did, Jay was already spinning back around to try to keep his hold on the only person he knew. But much to Jay’s worry, Brian was already pulling his arms out of his gloved hands.</p><p>Jay quickly started to shake even more as he tried to grab Brian’s arms again. The host moved quickly to place the bundle down and to grab Jay’s shoulders. “Jay, Jay, you need to calm down.” The command didn’t really help.</p><p>“I’m just going to be in there for fifteen minutes, no more. Here.” Brian tried to reassure before he quickly turned to the bundle and pulled the sharp razor out of it. Being careful the host pushed it into Jay’s hands. “If I’m in there any longer, I’ll leave the door unlocked and you can come to check on me, okay?” The host grimaced slightly as even that did little to calm his amnesiac friend’s visible worry.</p><p>But, Jay did something else. He fumbled with the razor a bit before with a metallic click he pulled out one of the single, razor-sharp shards of metal inside the razor. Brian blinked as Jay shoved a corner of the metal back into the razor at an angle. Once he did that he held the mangled razor as one would hold a small dagger.</p><p>Brian blinked again as he looked at the mangled, but now very dangerous and sharp mishappened dagger. “…Oh.”</p><p>Though he was still nervously shaking, Jay looked pleased with the reaction. He then made a shooing movement before he turned to the hallway to guard the bathroom behind him. Still a bit surprised at the sudden ruining of the razor, Brian slid into the bathroom and he left his friend alone in the hallway.</p><p>——</p><p>The door clicked shut behind Brian. Leaving Jay alone with his warped dagger, alone to protect the bathroom and his only ally.</p><p>Jay can do this. He can do this. He can protect his friend. He can protect the man he didn’t even know. He can protect the man that he only knew existed for about an hour.</p><p>…He can’t do this.</p><p>The masked man’s arms dropped to his side as he sniffled. He wasn’t Jay. He didn’t know Brian. Brian apparently knew him, but he didn’t know him.</p><p>The muffled sound of running water filled the area as the masked man slowly slid to the floor. Brian tried to reassure him, told him he’ll be right in the bathroom and that he’ll leave it unlocked for emergencies, but who does that?</p><p>Who does that for someone they don’t even know?</p><p>And it doesn’t help that the masked man just let Brian drag him here. The masked man woke up in a cabin in the middle of a dangerous forest, he found a nearly dead man in the forest and he foolishly brought him back to the relative safety of the cabin.</p><p>The masked man couldn’t even remember anything before that, and yet Brian talks as if they were best friends.</p><p>He dropped the warped razor beside him before he shakily reached up to pull off the mask. The mask that both scared him <em>and</em> comforted him. A paradox in of itself.</p><p>He let out a muffled gasp as he dropped the mask and rubbed at his throat. Oh, and his mouth was still refusing to work. Still refusing to open. Still refusing to let him move his tongue.</p><p>It’s terrifying.</p><p>All he could do was swallow and even that was limited. He couldn’t even cough to get rid of that itch in the back of his throat.</p><p>Oh, he wanted to. He really did, but he couldn’t. His mouth was refusing to work. He was alone in a mansion with a guy that thinks he’s someone he’s not. And he’s sure that <em>someone’s</em> watching him, he just can’t see anyone.</p><p>The masked man let out a muffled whimper as the itch increased. His hands moved from his neck to his head as he gripped at his hair. All to get a distraction. A distraction from the looming headache, a distraction from the itching throat. A distraction from the eyes he was sure that was watching him. A distraction from <em>everything</em>.</p><p>The trembling started up again as the man gripped his short-cropped hair. Everything was horrible. Oh so <em>horrible</em>. He couldn’t deal with this. He couldn’t.</p><p>The man squeezed his eyes shut to avoid seeing the hallway. To avoid seeing the edges of his view blurring with tears and static.</p><p>He couldn’t deal with this.</p><p>In the back of his head, the headache-inducing pressure increased to a dizzying amount. The man just started to pull at his hair in response. Everything is getting to be too much. He can’t deal with this. He can’t. He can’t. Hecant<em>hecant<b>hecant-!</b></em></p><p>The pain in the back of his head suddenly peaked, forcing him to make a muffled, ragged gasp as his eyes flew open.</p><p>Through the flooding of tears and static, all he could see was two long black-cloaked legs. He couldn’t make out the man’s shoes but that wasn’t what he was focusing on. What he was focusing on was trying to grab the razor beside him. He shouldn’t have gotten relaxed. The mansion was dangerous and he’d gotten relaxed. What an idiot.</p><p>The man squeezed his tear-filled eyes shut as tight as they could be. He couldn’t handle existing before, so why is he trying to grab the razor beside him? Wouldn’t it just be easier to let the person in front of him do whatever they wanted?</p><p>When his hand finally wrapped around the warped razor, those thoughts caused him to immediately release the blade. He couldn’t do this, so why not make it easy for them?</p><p>With a muffled whimper, the man lifted his head up to reveal his neck. He couldn’t do this, and the release was right there.</p><p>In the back of his head, the headache-inducing pressure lessened just a bit, and then a muffled voice rang out. <em>“…-alm …-own…”</em></p><p>His eyes flew open in a panic. He can’t deal with this, he can’t. He doesn’t care that the voice was soothing, he just cares that he was hearing voices now. He really can’t deal with this.</p><p>The man let out another muffled whimper as his gloved hand lashed out to his side, his palm blossomed with pain as he wrapped his hand around the blade. But he didn’t care, he just grit his teeth and pulled the razor up to swing at himself, if the person in front of him won’t finish him off, he’ll do it himself.</p><p>But before his bleeding hand connected to his neck, something long and spindly wrapped around his wrist and pulled it to the side with a worrying amount of force.</p><p>In the back of his head, he heard the voice say something but he wasn’t paying attention. This wasn’t good, he couldn’t deal with this, he couldn’t. Why can’t they just let him go?</p><p>The spindly appendage forced the still bleeding hand to the floor and away from the man’s goal. The man-made a weak hiccuping cry as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t like this.</p><p>The sound of creaking wood filled the air that wasn’t already filled with flowing water or the man’s cries.</p><p>As tears flooded down the man’s cheeks, a wooden hand wrapped around his jaw. The sudden touch caused him to freeze as his mind swirled. The long talons on the wooden hand dug into his skin, it didn’t break the skin but where ever the talons touched caused a warm feeling to blossom and grow.</p><p>The warmth grew and grew until it covered his entire jaw.</p><p>The hand slowly pulled away, and the man was barely paying attention as a bubbling feeling was slowly building up his throat. The sound of creaking wood returned as his warm jaw finally listened to him and fell open. A single beat passed before the man vomited up bubbling black oil.</p><p>As he threw up the pressure in the back of his head lessened and lessened until there was no trace of the headache-inducing pressure remaining.</p><p>It didn’t take long for all of the oil like vomit to be expelled, but for the man, it felt like forever.</p><p>The moment the last drop of the bubbling magic hit the carpeted floor, the man’s tearful squeezed shut eyes finally slackened and he slumped to the side.</p><p>Leaving the suddenly quiet bathroom behind him, and the rest of the mansion behind as he slipped into unconsciousness.</p><p>——</p><p>Behind the door and in the bathroom, Brian quietly swore as he tugged on the hoodie over the bulletproof vest. Yeah. A bulletproof vest. The Masked Man didn’t even give him a shirt, just the vest, a hoodie similar to the one he woke up in, and an identical mask to the one he, again, woke up in.</p><p>The host glared at the mirror in front of him as he tossed the mask onto the counter.</p><p>Normally this wouldn’t be too much of a problem, but with the day he had? He’s not in the mood to deal with the Masked Man trying to get him to be someone he’s not.</p><p>And yes, he understood the irony but he didn’t really have time for feeling guilt, maybe later but not right now. He really didn’t trust the mansion’s inhabitants to not do anything, and because of that he sped through the shower and that led to his skin being rubbed raw. He couldn’t risk it though, he had to get clean fast.</p><p>It was annoying, it kinda stung, but it was bearable. He could deal with it until healed and they were somewhere safer. With another quiet swear the host scrubbed at his face before he turned to the door.</p><p>Now that he’s relatively clean he needs to get some pills from Masky to ward off the Operator, grab some food for both him and Jay, then, they can leave.</p><p>If Masky is as horrible as Tim was on hiding his pills, Jay and Brian should be gone by sunset. And that’s all that matters.</p><p>A familiar scowl quickly settled back onto his face as he hurried to open the bathroom door, his head was suddenly bugging him in a familiar way but there wasn’t much he could do about it right then.</p><p>With a roll of his shoulders, he opened the door and immediately froze.</p><p>Jay was lying limply on the ground as <em>something</em> black dripped out of his mouth.</p><p><em>“Jay!” </em>The host blurted out as he bolted to his friend’s side.</p><p>Jay was completely out of it as the ichor continued to drip onto the carpet. “Come on, wake up!” Brian nearly begged as he tried to pull him away from the pile. But he couldn’t. The man, his <em>friend</em>, was so <em>heavy</em>.</p><p>Brian didn’t notice the sound of a door opening behind him as he focused on his friend. No matter what he did, Jay didn’t respond.</p><p>Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he gripped his friend’s shoulders, the weird goo felt like it chained Jay to that spot.</p><p>Then, suddenly, Brian was pushed out of the way with an echoing “Move.”.</p><p>The host blinked in alarm as a blue masked man took Brian’s spot at Jay’s side before he turned the prone man over. He then reached up to the limp man’s chin and immediately pulled it down, letting all the black Ichor completely gush out of his mouth.</p><p>“What are you-?” The words quickly stumbled out of Brian’s mouth but he slammed it shut when the masked man flashed him a look. In the forest, Brian wasn’t close enough to see what was behind the mask, but now he was.</p><p>And it caused a startling horror to fill his body as he stared into the literal abyss of the masked man eyes. Slowly, drops of <em>something</em> sizzled down the blue mask and left a dark trail behind as it hit the carpet below him.</p><p>Brian was completely frozen. And he stayed frozen until the man, no, <em>monster</em>, finally looked away.</p><p>The creature held two sharp rubbery looking talons over Jay’s jugular, all the while it kept his mouth wide open to allow the Ichor to continue to pour out.</p><p>Brian kept his eyes on the monster’s hands as he pulled himself up. The razor that Jay somehow turned into a dagger lay forgotten next to the monster. This was dangerous, Brian knew that, but it was more dangerous to let the creature do whatever it was doing to Jay.</p><p>He needed to get the razor.</p><p>And to do that, he needed to get closer to it.</p><p>When did his life get this hard? Oh. Right, when Tim decided to say introduce himself.</p><p>Brian’s teeth tightened into a grit as he fully pulled himself up to his feet. “What are you doing?” His voice came out more confident then he thought, so at least he‘s got that going for him.</p><p>The monster didn’t even glance towards Brian. it just moved the two talons from Jay’s jugular to right below his nose. That definitely helped Brian relax a bit, but the monster was still directly on top of Jay as it kept the Ichor from pooling inside his friend’s mouth.</p><p>Brian grit his teeth as he watched the monster move to Jay’s side, still keeping Jay’s mouth open.</p><p>“I <em>said</em>, What are you doing?” His voice came out sharp as he took a step closer to the monster. His instincts were begging him not to, but he ignored them. Getting Jay away from him is the most important thing.</p><p>But when Brian took the step, the monster looked up again. This time, Brian didn’t look into its eyes. “Saving your friend.” It snapped.</p><p>The monster didn’t say anything else. While that was sinking into Brian’s thought process the monster bent down and pulled Jay into his arms. As he stood up though, a loud cracking noise suddenly echoed through the hallways, it came from the strand of Ichor dripping from Jay.</p><p>But neither of them had time to dwell on it, as the Monster had turned on his heels and was booking it to the one open door in the hallway.</p><p>Brian flinched slightly before he quickly followed, “Hey!” His voice had a hint of panic as the monster vanished into the darkened room. The host didn’t even blink, he immediately ran into the room and vanished from view.</p><p>The moment Brian was fully in the darkened room the door behind him immediately slammed shut. Locking him into the room with the monster and his friend.</p><p>The man’s already sharpened expression dropped into a snarl as he glared at the monster. It had Jay strapped down onto a metal slab as it scurried around him.</p><p>Brian didn’t even think, he reacted. He <em>had</em> to react. His eyes slid off of the too big straps tying Jay down and onto the metal tray beside them, the metal tray that was closest to <em>him.</em></p><p>His hand lashed out and quickly wrapped around the largest knife he could see, and with the newfound weapon, he stepped forward. “Get <em>away</em> from him.” His voice was low and filled with anger as he took another step closer.</p><p>The monster didn’t react. All it did was put a small tube into Jay’s mouth.</p><p>Brian’s lips shifted into a snarl, “I <em>said</em>, get away from him.”</p><p>The demon slowed in his movements before he tilted his head towards the manic host. “…You should put that down, I do not have the time to help your friend if you get hurt.”</p><p>Brian immediately let out a growl, though it did nothing to the monster, it did make him feel somewhat better. “<em>Help</em> him? You have him <em>strapped</em> down on a <em>metal slab</em>!”</p><p>The monster seemed to glance down at the bindings before he fully turned towards Brian. Brian immediately dropped his gaze from its head to its hands, and in its hand was a plastic-wrapped mask and tube.</p><p>“Yes, because if I didn’t he would harm himself as I’m trying to-“ A gag interrupted it, causing it to snap it’s head towards Jay.</p><p>And this was his only chance, Brian immediately lashed out, his knife bearing hand slicing through the air and towards the monster in a hope to knock him out.</p><p>But instead, something different happened. The demon had lashed out its rubbery claws before said claws wrapped around his wrist before pulling him forward, knocking him off balance and on a path to the floor.</p><p>The host’s body tried to do something, but it was already too late. Brian was already on the floor, and before he could spin around and get his bearings, a hard fist hit the base of his head. Knocking his head down, hard, against the already stone-like tiles, and immediately knocking Brian out.</p><p>—</p><p>Brian slowly came to, the dull pain on the back of his head slowly fading to oblivion. What, happened? His, his brain was slow. Not working as it was supposed to. Just a fog of black and red covered his thoughts.</p><p>He moved to rub at his face, but the clanking and jingling of chains stopped him.</p><p>And suddenly, everything came rushing back, pushing the fog away so clarity could take its place.</p><p>Fuck, He’s still in the Mansion, and by the dull pain at the base of his neck, he fucked up trying to rescue Jay.</p><p>Jay, fuck!</p><p>A swear dropped from the host’s mouth as he jerked his head up, the slab was across the room, most of it hidden behind shelves Brian couldn’t look for. But, he could see his head. And, he looked.. safe? No. Jay isn’t safe.</p><p>Just because he has a ventilator wrapped around his face doesn’t mean he’s safe.</p><p>Brian snarled as he tried to stand up, as he pulled against the tight handcuffs and chain. He needs to get to Jay and get him out before the monster realizes it.</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake.”</p><p>Brian immediately slumped as the sound of soft footsteps carried the demon into view.</p><p>It didn’t even look hurt, just the same as it did before Brian attacked it.</p><p>“How is your head?” Its voice was low as it stared down at the imprisoned host.</p><p>Brian didn’t say anything, and in response, the Demon sighed before turned back to Jay, it’s hands frittered around Jay. Seemingly checking on its prisoner.</p><p>Brian’s face dropped into a snarling scowl as he suddenly looked up at the monster, daring to stare at his face, all the while he was tugging at the handcuffs again.</p><p>“Just let us go! I need to get him out of here before the Operator finds us!” The host’s words were dripping with anger as he tried to stand. He needs to get Jay out of this damned mansion and forest.</p><p>The demon’s movements immediately stilled before it turned to Brian. “How do you know that word?”</p><p>Brian’s expression flickered to confusion for a moment, is that really what the monster wanted to know?</p><p>His expression quickly sharpened again. “Why would I tell you that?”</p><p>The demon just tilted its head. “Tell me, and I’ll let you go.” There was no trace of lying in its voice, but it’s a demon, it probably always knew how to lie perfectly.</p><p>But.. he had to take the chance.</p><p>For a quick beat, Brian silently glared at it before sighing and dropping his head. “That’s what the monster in charge of the forest is called. If I can get some of Masky’s pills-“</p><p>The Monster cut him off as it took a few steps closer, “That isn’t what I asked. I asked you how you knew what an Operator is.”</p><p>Brian’s expression fell into confusion. “Is this really what you’re asking me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The chained up host grit his teeth as his glare renewed in intensity. “I. Don’t. Know.” He spat as his lips shifted into a snarl. “And I don’t care. Not right now at least.”</p><p>The monster just stood there for a moment before it suddenly clapped and spun around to face the slab that imprisoned Jay. “Until I’m sure you won’t hurt anyone, you’re staying right there.” It stated while it seemed to do <em>something</em> with Jay’s bandaged hand.</p><p>Brian’s expression sharpened further, “What?!”</p><p>The Monster’s movements paused before it turned its head towards Brian. “You’re a danger to yourself and everyone else in the Manor.” It muttered while it turned its head back to Jay. “I wouldn’t be a good Medic if I let you wander the Manor in the mental state you’re in.”</p><p>Brian scowled as he slumped against the bar. The Monster really didn’t understand, he’s not <em>staying</em>. He’s not a danger to anyone if he isn’t here. And it’s stupid that the demon thought he was sticking around.</p><p>With quiet steps, the demon turned and started to walk out of view. Brian’s scowl deepened. He isn’t staying. He isn’t-</p><p>“You really think Slender would let you go?”</p><p>Brian jerked his head up, when did the Monster get so close? It was literally crouched in front of him. Ah, nevermind that.</p><p>The slipping host just glared at the monster’s mask. He can’t remember why he wasn’t supposed to stare into EJ’s eyes. But he knows he isn’t supposed to. Not in his state.</p><p>Eyeless just continued to stare before he turned away. “…Rest. I’ll let you out soon.”</p><p>The imprisoned host just slumped further. He wanted to say something but for some reason, his voice was refusing to listen.</p><p>As the chained man’s thoughts fell silent as Eyeless stood and walked out of view.</p><p>And in the darkened room, if anyone was there and was staring, they would swear they saw Brian’s eyes start to glow with a dull red tone.</p><p>——</p><p>The investigator’s eyes flew open to the sound of muffled talking, oh, and the feeling of a tube going down his throat.</p><p>The man immediately started to gag as he jerked against the bindings that held him there, he couldn’t- <em>he couldn’t move!</em></p><p>He started to thrash immediately, his hands scrambling along with the smooth metal slab he was on, searching for something to free himself, every time he tried the things wrapped around his wrists and ankles tightened, effectively keeping him trapped there.</p><p>He gagged around the tube again, his lungs filling with air without him making them, his chest seemed to hiccup as he tried to force the air out, he couldn’t deal with this, <em>he couldn’t</em>-</p><p>A rubbery hand wrapped around the tube and with a pull and a horrible, scratchy feeling, the tube was ripped out of his lungs, throat, and finally mouth.</p><p>The investigator’s eyes widened as he immediately started to shake and whimper, someone else out of view pulled off the device that was locking his jaw into place, and the man from before was untying his bindings.</p><p>Tears flowed down his face, and when his hands were free they flew to his sore and now scratchy throat. <em>He didn’t</em>- <em>he didn’t-</em></p><p>A hiccuping sob that only worsened his throat escaped him before a hand reached forward and offered him it, it was black, and had a yellowish sleeve. And when he looked up to see the owner, the dam burst and he lunged forward.</p><p>It was <em>Brian</em>, that was <em>Brian’s</em> hoodie. He didn’t know why Brian was wearing a mask, but he didn’t care. He just clung to the one guy that seemed to have been trying to protect him.</p><p>The investigator sobbed as he clung to the now confused man, all the while his teeth were clacking unknown words.</p><p>Hoodie just slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking sobbing man before he tilted his head towards Masky. The hooded man was still very confused, he fell asleep in his bedroom and woke up chained in Eyeless’ room. And now, this stranger was clinging to him like his life depended on it?</p><p>Hoodie was just very confused.</p><p>“…He should be fine.” Eyeless’ voice broke through the tear-filled air, causing the twins to immediately turn towards him, through Hoodie’s movements were slightly hindered by the stranger.</p><p>“Take him somewhere safe, I need to clean up.” EJ didn’t sound too irritated, but neither of the twins wanted to press their luck around the demon who already helped them.</p><p>Masky quickly nodded as Hoodie slowly coaxed the still crying and hiccuping stranger off the slab. Soon enough all three of them were being hustled out of the makeshift doctor’s office.</p><p>Though, before Masky was able to leave the room, Eyeless shoved a mask into his hands before he tossed them out.</p><p>Hoodie’s hands were full with the stranger, didn’t Brian call him Jay? But he seemed to have a handle on it. So, Masky dropped his attention to the mask in his hands as he followed the two.</p><p>It.. was remarkably similar to his own. Only the mouth and nose were ground down, making nearly the entire mask flat. And the markings, unlike Masky’s this one looked more like a skull with square teeth instead of his own human-looking mask.</p><p>And when he flipped it over, it looked like a copy of Hoodie’s mask was stitched onto it, only the face part was cut off and replaced by the mimicry of Masky’s.</p><p>It was, weird. Definitely weird. Just looking at the mask made his head hurt. It was weird, it was familiar-</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em></p><p>Masky’s head shot up to stare at the back of Jay’s head. To stare at the back of <em>Jay Merrick’s</em> head. The one that nearly exposed everyone on the internet to Sir.</p><p>The one that helped Tim kill <em>Alex</em>.</p><p>…But that wasn’t Jay.</p><p>Jay could talk, Jay was <em>chatty</em>. Jay was <em>dead</em>.</p><p>And if that was Jay, Jay would’ve recognized both Masky and Hoodie <em>immediately</em>.</p><p>Whoever he is, he isn’t Jay, he only <em>looks</em> like him.</p><p>Behind the mask, Masky bit his cheek, whoever he was, he could be like them. Not like Toby, not like Tim or Brian, he could be like <em>them</em>. Like Masky and Hoodie.</p><p>Masky just needs to find out if Jay’s still alive in the stranger’s brain. Oh, and he needs to get Hoodie some of his own pills, Brian obviously isn’t dead anymore, and they can’t have the option of Brian showing up on a mission.</p><p>Masky grit his teeth, things just had gotten a lot more complicated.</p><p>A slow hiss of, annoyance? Frustration? Masky didn’t know, slid out of his mouth before he looked up and winced, Hoodie was leading them towards the stairs, probably to see Sir or bring the stranger to see Sir. And, Masky can’t let that happen.</p><p>“Hoodie.” The sudden snap of his voice caused Hoodie to jump slightly and the stranger to press into Hoodie more.</p><p>The hooded proxy slowly guided the stranger into a stop then around to face the masked proxy.</p><p>With one arm around the stranger, that lead to him having only one hand to sign and fingerspell. And sign he did.</p><p><em>“What is it?”</em> It took a bit for him to get it out, but it was still clear to Masky.</p><p>“Bedroom.” If the stranger had Jay’s memories, or at least muscle memories and instincts, he’ll be terrified of the sight of Sir, terrified of the feeling of Sir, and as much as Masky cares for him, something is telling him to get the stranger into a safe place before Sir is aware of him.</p><p>Hoodie tilted his head slightly before slowly nodding, and with the nod, the stranger’s cries and whimpers finally faded into silence. Which was good, no one else needed to be aware of him, though knowing the mansion’s inhabitants, everyone probably knew about him.</p><p>Still, Masky hoped no one had told Sir about him yet.</p><p>And with that thought, the three men turned and slowly started towards the safety of the bedroom. Hopefully, no one needed them until they were ready to talk.</p><p>The trio moved quickly as they hurried to the Twin’s room. Though they were slightly hindered by the stranger, they quickly made their way into the bedroom.</p><p>Hoodie ushered the still shaking stranger around the obstacles of the messy room to one of the beds while Masky locked the door.</p><p>Once it was locked and Masky had confirmed it was locked, He turned to the two on the bed before he started towards the other bed.</p><p>The stranger was quiet and he was still shaking slightly, but he wasn’t clinging to Hoodie like before. And all that allowed Masky to finally get a proper look at him outside of EJ’s darkened room.</p><p>The man.. looked half dead. Deep bags that pressed into his already pale skin hung under his grey, dead-looking eyes. Behind his mask, Masky frowned. He looked like a mess, half-dead, and somehow still standing.</p><p>He looked miserable.</p><p>“Hoodie.” Masky’s voice surprised even himself, but Hoodie was now paying attention. “Catch.” And with that word, the older proxy tossed his brother the mask he was holding.</p><p>Hoodie immediately caught it and glanced at Masky with a confused tilt of his head. Masky just tilted his head towards the stranger, and Hoodie caught on.</p><p>The mask was gently pushed into the almost catatonic man’s hands. A beat passed and he seemed to realize he was holding something. He dropped his eyes down to the mask and paused.</p><p>Another moment passed before the man was suddenly pulling it over his head, hiding his facial expressions from the two other masked men in the room.</p><p>The man’s shoulders seemed to relax, now that he was wearing the mask, he seemed more at ease.</p><p>The room fell silent again, Masky sitting across from the stranger and Hoodie sitting directly next to him. The man didn’t know Masky and Hoodie, and they didn’t know who he was.</p><p>…They should probably fix that.</p><p>The older proxy let out a quiet cough and the man immediately snapped his head up to look at Masky. His grey eyes somehow now a sky blue that seemed to pierce Masky’s mask.</p><p>The man winced slightly at the sudden and powerful change before turning slightly and sighing. “…I’m Masky, the Proxy beside you is Hoodie, and..” Masky’s voice trailed off as even Hoodie seemed to wince.</p><p>The two Proxies were completely knocked off-balanced by the last couple of hours. It’s only been four hours since the sun broke and then finding out the hard way Brian was still alive. One hour of searching, and three hours of trying to keep the stranger alive and push out all the corrupted magic in his system.</p><p>They should be asleep at that time, not sitting wide awake in their bedroom staring down each other. It’s stupid, everyone’s tired, and no one seemed to want to talk.</p><p>Masky hasn’t been this caught off guard in a long while. And neither has Hoodie.</p><p>Masky suddenly grit his teeth behind his mask before he stood up. “It’s way to early to be up.” He quickly stated. Hoodie flashed him a confused tilt of his head while the stranger just watched Masky with his piercing eyes.</p><p>“Can you talk?” Masky suddenly spoke as he looked down at the man.</p><p>The stranger tilted his head and before a burst of teeth chattering filled the room, the noise surprised everyone, including the stranger, and that was obvious by the way he seemed to recoil at the sound he made.</p><p>Masky blinked before letting out a quick sigh. “…I’ll take that as a no. I think..” Masky’s tone trailed off as he turned away from the man and towards the dresser that towered over everything else.</p><p>As he traversed the small area to the dresser, Masky let out a disgusted noise, he really should’ve cleaned the room earlier. He should’ve cleaned it while everyone else was looking for Hoodie while he was basically catatonic.</p><p>Masky quickly reached the dresser and started to rifle through it. It’s been a while since they needed it, BEN helped a lot so nearly everyone in the mansion now knew at least a little bit of sign language. But, they never really threw it out.</p><p>“Found it.” Masky suddenly stated as he pulled a small binder out from under a pile of clothes.</p><p>When Masky turned around he was faced with a confused stranger and his brother who somehow made it obvious that he wasn’t happy with what Masky was holding.</p><p>“I told you I got rid of it.” The older proxy shrugged. “Never said I destroyed it.”</p><p>Hoodie’s hands started to move quickly. <em>“Getting rid of it usually means <b>destroyed</b>.”</em></p><p>Whether or not the Proxies knew it, the silent awkwardness was broken by their quiet banter. Even though the stranger didn’t know what Hoodie was signing, the combination of wearing his mask and Masky’s lighter tone definitely helped to defuse the tension laying in his shoulders.</p><p>“Anyway, here, this should help. It was a gag gift to Hoodie.” Said proxy just glowered at Masky as he handed the stranger the binder. “We never really used it.”</p><p>The man seemed to stall a bit as Masky sat down, not across from him, but beside him. But once Masky was sitting the man quietly opened the binder.</p><p>But instead of blank papers or paperwork in the binder, he found countless stickers. Stickers attached to velcro and words etched into the stickers above cartoony pictures. Behind his own mask, the man blinked in confusion.</p><p>This.. this wasn’t what he was expecting.</p><p>“There’s an alphabet on the final page, it should help you spell your name, I would’ve used paper but we don’t have any up here and-“</p><p>Hoodie flashed Masky a concerned tilt of his head while the older proxy rambled. Masky either didn’t see it or didn’t care as he continued to ramble. The stranger, however, was slowly flipping through the book. His eyes were gliding over each of the strange stickers, and occasionally he would pause to get a closer look at one.</p><p>Near the end of the book, and when Masky’s ramblings we’re finally slowing, two stickers caught the stranger’s eyes. The first one was simple. A skull. It was different than the one on his mask, but it was still a skull.</p><p>He didn’t really think about it, he just reached for it, and the sound of ripping velcro finally fully silenced Masky. But instead of using it, the man just pocketed the sticker.</p><p>The room fell into an uneasy silence as the stranger tore off the second word, <em>Where</em>.</p><p>He turned it over in his hands before he suddenly turned to Hoodie. Hoodie tilted his head at him before the stranger reached up and tapped at Hoodie’s hood with the velcro.</p><p>Surprisingly, the sticker immediately took hold before the stranger dropped his hand. Masky stayed quiet as Hoodie reached up and grabbed the sticker. He glanced at it before turning it around and showing his brother.</p><p>Behind his mask, Masky grimaced. <em>Where</em>. The still-unnamed stranger was asking about Brian.</p><p>A soft sigh escaped Masky as he turned to the stranger. The man noticed the noise immediately and had turned to Masky as he was pulling his leg onto his other leg.</p><p>“…Bri-.. he, He’s asleep.” It was hard for Masky to say his name, Masky never really got a chance to interact with the man that shared his body with Hoodie, and the only time he got to really know him, was a few hours ago. Needless to say, Brian didn’t leave a good impression.</p><p>The stranger seemed to curl into himself at that, and something in Masky’s chest broke at that. He didn’t want this still-unnamed man to look that upset. So, he grit his teeth and offered him his hand.</p><p>“…I don’t think Br-Brian,” Why is his name so hard to say? “is coming back any time soon, but… We would be happy to help in his stead.”</p><p>Though Hoodie was still mostly confused, he nodded before he pocketed the Where sticker and offered the man his hand as well.</p><p>The stranger just unfurled just barely enough to glance at the two men beside him. He was confused. Oh so confused.</p><p>But.. at least he had some help.</p><p>The unnamed man fully unfurled and flipped the final page of the binder. He quickly glanced along with the page before finding the letter he needed, and in the next moment, the sound of velcro filled the room again.</p><p>Now with the letter he needed, he grabbed the skull sticker in his pocket and laid it onto the binder. And with another quick move, the letter was placed beside it.</p><p>Masky tilted his head slightly as he stared at the two stickers.</p><p>“…Skull y? No, Skully?”</p><p>The man, Skully immediately nodded, both at Masky and Hoodie.</p><p>Behind his Mask, Masky smiled as he reached up to touch Skully’s shoulder, Hoodie did the same on the other side, and instead of ignoring it like Skully did with the offered hands, this time he seemed to lean into the touch.</p><p>Masky tilted his head back, “Welcome to the Family, Skully.”</p><p>He may be jumping the gun on considering him family, but something is telling him that Skully’s now stuck with them. For better or worse, they’re family now.</p><p>And with the nod of Hoodie’s head, Masky’s sure he feels the same way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my Tumblr, I write things and do things there. https://golden-buddle.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>